Conventional desktop software applications operate on computer systems to allow for users, known as film or video editors, to edit digital video content. In particular, non-linear editing is a non-destructive editing method that involves being able to access any frame in a video clip with the same ease as any other. Initially, video and audio data from a media source file can be digitized and recorded directly to a storage device that is local to the computer system, like a desktop personal computer. The media source file can then be edited on the computer using any of a wide range of video editing software. Example edits that can be made to the video include splicing video segments together, applying effects to video, adding subtitles, and the like.